


If You Are Then I Am Too

by MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8



Series: Ishimondo Week 2k19 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Dork Owada Mondo, Double Dating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8/pseuds/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8
Summary: Mondo was willing to fight cooties to keep it away from his friends but he's curious when girls kiss eachother.





	If You Are Then I Am Too

**Author's Note:**

> It took me WAY too long to post this but I'm sorry for delaying this for my readers other than that, ENJOY!!!!

Mondo didn't like the idea of kisses. Being kissed by some girls on the cheek other than his mom meant cooties. Of course he's only 6 years old so what else can you expect? But he was certainly curious when he saw Aoi kissing Sakura on the hand when she punched a wall so hard, did it mean that she was double contaminated?

 

"Hey Taka?" He raised his childish voice at his nerdy friend to grab his attention.

"Yes Mondo?" The cute Ishimaru turned to the brunette once he put down his pencil. He used to be so awkward and dorkish thanks to the lack of social interaction but thanks to Mondo, he began to open up more to people and socialise like a normal kid would.

"Girls have cooties, right? So what happens when a girl kisses another girl?"

"Girls don't have cooties, Mondo."

"They don't?"

"Of course not, my father says it's a myth."

"Well what if they do? What happens when a girl kisses another girl? I saw Aoi kiss Sakura." Kiyotaka looked up from his book in thought,

"If they exist, it might not affect them if it's from girls. It could be that they are immune," Mondo tilted his head in confusion. Kiyotaka gave a smile, "let's go and ask them."

 

The brunette boy felt rather shy about confronting the girls about cooties, after all Sakura was pretty tough for a 6 year old, maybe enough tougher than him. It was just an idea waiting to go wrong.

 

"Don't worry, Mondo! I'm sure they won't be angry at us with the idea of them having cooties," the raven held out his hand to the other, "even though it's not real."

"It is real, Taka!" The brunette snapped back as a retort. This boy may be stubborn but he wasn't going to turn down the hand that was offered to him, it would hurt Taka's feelings, "I don't want you to get infected."

"We'll see about it."

 

The two boys started walking over to where the young girls were, sitting in a corner of the day care with plastic teapots and cups with some donuts. Aoi generously poured an imaginary cup of tea for her friend, which Sakura happily took.

 

Mondo hid behind Taka once they were closer to the two girls, cautious about Sakura and whether she might punch his face in.

 

"Hello Sakura, Aoi," Taka announced innocently with a wave, "Is it possible that we can ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" The brunette asked once she looked over at the responsible boy.

"Do you have cooties?" The question seemed a bit forced with Taka's expression as he couldn't ask it without sounding so expectant of the results being correctly false.

"Ugh! Not you too!" Aoi cried out in frustration, Mondo jumped behind his friend for cover, "I do not have cooties!"

"I know-"

"Sakura doesn't have cooties! No girl has cooties! I have a little brother and he's not afraid of some baby's story so he doesn't avoid me!"

"I was just answering Mondo's question," the raven haired boy turned around to face his friend with a smile, "you see, cooties are not real."

"She never said that! And what if she's lying just to trick us?!"

"Mondo-"

"I knew that girls are tricksters."

"We'll have to sort this out properly. Aoi, may we come to your house tonight to continue this study. Mondo is too tricky to convince him he's wrong."

"Of course, but what does 'convince' mean?"

 

Aoi smiled at the idea that Taka had received. Mondo, however, was less than thrilled.

 

"I'm not going." He murmured, starting to grab onto the back of Taka's white shirt.

"This is an experiment, Mondo, you have to be there!" Taka retorted.

"W-well..." Mondo started grumbling with his words, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse to not go, "I'm not going if you're not there!"

"Of course, I'll be there Mondo." 

"Did you talk about visiting someone with your dad?" The boy asked with a nervous grin. The shocked look on Taka's face was priceless to him.

"H-how come I hadn't thought about that?!" The boy panicked. Mondo gave a mental cheer for his success.

 

"My momma could ask him for you!" Aoi suggested. Mondo's face paled at the recommendation and all he could do now was hope that Taka wouldn't-

"Of course! My father could just give me permission by talking to your mother, thank you Aoi!" -consider it too deeply...

 

* * *

 

At the end of the half day, Aoi and Sakura came skipping over to Taka and Mondo. The brunette boy was sure to keep Aoi or Sakura from touching either him or his best friend.

 

Once they had travelled over to Aoi's mother, Taka delightfully gave her his father's number much to Mondo's dismay. 

 

"Hello Takaaki, how are you doing?..." The woman started, taking a pause that left the four children waiting in anticipation, "...I know how you're a busy police officer and you don't have a lot of time on your hands but I was wondering if I could take Kiyotaka off your hands for a while so he can have a playdate with Aoi, Sakura and Mondo? The girls did suggest it to me just now..." Another pause, "...Is it possible for it to happen today?..." Pause, "good to know, goodbye."

 

Once the mother hung up, Aoi eagerly began jumping up and down.

 

"What did he say, mama?! Taka and Mondo are able to visit, aren't they?!" She exclaimed so loudly that it caused a few heads from parents to look in their direction.

"Of course, Aoi..." 

 

As his thoughts drowned out the sound that emitted from the girls, Mondo took hold of Taka's hand and gripped it firmly in both fear and determination.

 

"Bro, what is it?" Taka asked in confusion while Aoi distracted her mother as they walked to the car. Mondo almost hid his head in his shoulders.

"I'm still not trusting them." He pouted, Kiyotaka rolled his eyes in relieved annoyance.

"Well then, trust me. I know they don't have cooties."

 

Aoi grabbed her tea set and placed it on the table in front of her friends, Mondo quickly snatched two cups for him and Taka to avoid the spread. before holding the empty teapot like a maid.

 

"Would any of you like some tea?" She asked in a posh fashion. Sakura chuckled which, in turn, made Mondo snort slightly.

"Why, of course, Miss Asahina." Taka complied but unable to hide the monotone robot expression and furrowed brows that displayed how much he sucked at acting. It didn't help that there was no water or tea that she could've served.

"How was work, honey?" The blue eyed girl asked to Sakura, immediately going into symbolic play with Sakura being the husband.

 

"Ah, the students listened to my lessons with open ears." She commented.

"I would like to offer everyone some donuts!" Aoi grinned from ear to ear as she pulled out a box of donuts, still closed to show how it had just been purchased today. Kiyotaka couldn't help but break character at the sight of so many calories that he couldn't enjoy.

"Where did you get those?" He childishly asked.

"My momma got it for me today while we were driving home," the donut loving girl refused to break out of her character and returned to offering a confectionery for everyone, "would you like some? Of course you would."

Mondo didn't let her out of his sight as she opened the donut box but stepped up before she could pick one up.

"I wanna get one first before you touch it." He reached and snatched two as fast as he could, Aoi didn't even notice two had been taken.

"Brother, don't be rude!"

"I grabbed you one." The boy retaliated by holding out the second donut for the other boy. Kiyotaka merely took in a deep breath and calmed himself before taking the donut.

"Wait a minute," Aoi jumped up and ran over to her bed, grabbing a few stuffed animals before running back to her friends, "we can serve these guys too!"

"Hina, they're not going to be eating-"

"We can all be their maids."

"No way, maids are for girls!" Mondo and Kiyotaka said in unison, it was one of the things that they could actually agree on.

"Then be the guests! Sakura, honey? Can you serve them?" the fact that Aoi still played the 'house' imagination while suggesting a café or restaurant made the most logical child a bit confused.

 

Sakura sighed and grabbed the box of donuts as she stepped up and walked over to the stuffed animals. The young girl smiled as Kiyotaka politely thanked her for serving them.

 

"How about some spaghetti?" Aoi asked with a cheese eating grin.

"Why spaghetti, Hina? We can just have some udon soup."

"That's what every couple eats at a date!"

 

" _Date?!_ "

" _Date?!_ "

 

Both boy's faces turned red instantaneously at the comment.

 

"What taught you that, Hina?"

"Lady and the Tramp showed me that couples do it all the time!" Aoi grabbed a large and empty plastic plate and clumsily shoved it in front the boys, unaware of how her fist gently brushed against Mondo's arm, "I'll go get us some, Sakura!"

 

After she jumped off, Kiyotaka lightly tapped at his cheek to make the blushing go away. He didn't notice Mondo's blank stare that he was shooting at his arm.

 

"Hehe... Let's not sit here just to eat, we can talk about many topics-"

"Sorry! Here's your cups!" Aoi blasted back over to the boys with two green and yellow cups, filled to the brim with imaginary soda. This time, as she placed the cups on the table, her hand was able to touch Mondo's hand for only a second and then...

 

"AAHHH!!!" The young boy screamed out as he immediately jerked away from the girl's hand and knocked the plastic set to the floor, "SHE TOUCHED ME!"

"Mondo, you didn't have to scream. She only got your cup-" Kiyotaka tried to reason almost immediately after he recovered from the sound of the scream. However, the brunette little boy didn't hesitate to interrupt as he was already over emotional as it was now.

"But I'm infected! She touched me!" He almost cried while clutching his wrist. He turned on his heels and ran to the bathroom.

"Mondo! Wait! Sakura, Aoi. Please call Mrs Asahina!"

 

Kiyotaka kicked himself out of his seat and ran after Mondo, leaving Aoi with one of the most annoyed expressions that mere children shouldn't be able to do.

 

Kiyotaka was only able to catch up to his best friend by the time he had reached the marble bowl and violently washed at his arm with soap and water to the point where it could be seen as red. "B-brother, stop! You'll hurt yourself!" The raven yelled as he snatched at Mondo's other arm to keep him from scratching, only with the latter pulling away immediately.

 

"But she touched me! I got cooties! I don't wanna get you infected too!" The brunette retorted, almost drawn to tears as he kept rubbing at his arm in childlike fear. Kiyotaka was tempted to roll his eyes but with Mondo being in the state he was, he needed to focus on calming his friend down.

"Brother. Mondo, listen. You're not infected!"

"No Taka, just stay away. I don't want to infect you!" Mondo pressed his back to the wall and almost began to cry.

 

Taka's brows furrowed in pity at the vulnerable sight but still sat besides his friend, relieved that Mondo made no attempt to scuffle away. The raven could only think of one thing that could help calm the boy. He wrapped his arms around the frightened brunette and planted a small but gentle kiss on his cheek.

 

At that point, Mondo gave a reaction and pulled away with tears and a blush.

 

"T-Taka?..." The boy placed a hand on the spot where he had just been kissed.

"It's okay, brother." He smiled.

"B-but... I'm infected..." Kiyotaka just hugged him once again.

"If you are, then I am too." Admitted the brave boy. After a calm moment of breathing in, Mondo couldn't stop his head from falling onto Taka's shoulders as he relaxed into the hug, he felt completely embarrassed for his earlier action.

 

"Taka!" Aoi's mother called out as she ran into the bathroom, "I heard what happened! Is everything alright?"

"Yes Mrs Asahina, Brother is fine now." The woman gave a sigh of relief at that statement before looking over at Mondo.

"Mondo?" After a pause, Mondo guiltily responded.

"...I'm sorry, Mrs Asahina... I shouldn't have reacted like that..." He shamefully glanced at the ground and hid his gaze from the mother but immediately raised it at the sound of the woman's chuckle.

"Oh Mondo, it's alright. You're not in trouble but I don't need to hear your apology. It'd be better to apologise to Aoi and Sakura instead, wouldn't it?" After a small nod, Taka took hold of Mondo's hand. The boys slowly sat up and Mondo kept looking at the ground in shame.

 

The soft hand on his chin raised his head and he looked at the woman in a locked gaze.

 

"Do not worry, Mondo. I do not have cooties either but me and Taka are with you if you need help."

"She's right brother, I'm always with you and you know it." The moral boy added confidentally. Mondo rubbed at his eyes before nodding.

"...okay... Thank you."

 

And with that they left the bathroom, back into Aoi's room. This time, Mondo went in much more cooperatively than he did when they had arrived.

 

And Taka held his hand the whole way.


End file.
